De la vie sexuelle des bonzes
by Puck Berry
Summary: Gojyo en pleine réflexion métaphysique : que penser de la vie sexuelle des chauves ? Sauf que parfois, faut savoir se mêler de son cul ... ... le texte a aucun punch, normal, je l'ai rédigé à 2h du mat'. Passez lire quand même !


Que dire ? Ne soyons pas hypocrites : à peu près tout les fan de Saiyuki se sont posé la question de la sexualité de notre bonze adoré, moi y compris. Voyons donc voir …

Ah, et puis, vous ne vous en doutiez probablement pas, mais en fait, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la talentueuse Kazuya Minekura. Si, si.

* * *

><p>Il paraît qu'il y a dans le monde des gens qui décident de consacrer leur vie entière à l'étude des papillons. Ou des scarabées. Ou des moucherons. Bref, des entomologues quoi.<p>

Et pour une fois, le très vénérable bonze Genjyo Sanzo aurait bien aimé avoir un de ses cinglés sous la main pour lui expliquer le comportement franchement suspect de l'espèce de blatte rouge qui lui servait de compagnon de voyage.

ooOOoo

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que nos quatre héros à la manque étaient coincés dans une petite ville situé en bordure d'un fleuve dont la crue les empêchait de traverser ; ils en étaient réduits à se tourner les pouces dans l'auberge où ils avaient fait halte. Chacun essayait de faire passer le temps comme il le pouvait, que ce soit en s'efforçant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les affaires du groupe, en se goinfr … pardon, en organisant une visite culinaire de la ville, ou en sirotant du thé en lisant le journal avec ses binocles comme un vieux pépé.

Seul le pauvre Gojyo se trouvait désœuvré, et pour cause ! Par un sinistre coup du hasard, il ne se trouvait dans cette ville pas un bordel, pas un tripot, pas un bar où on serve quoique ce soit de plus fort que de la bière sans alcool au jasmin. On peut donc aisément deviner le désespoir de notre kappa préféré …

Hakkai aussi l'avait deviné, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de ce qu'allait trouver son ami comme passe-temps saugrenu, voir vicieux, pour se distraire. Et il n'eu pas à s'inquiéter très longtemps.

-Dis donc, Hakkai … quid de la vie sexuelle du bonze ?

Un loooong silence tomba dans la chambre que partageaient les deux amis avant que l'ancien humain n'ai la présence d'esprit de ramasser le paquet de provision qu'il avait préparer et fait tomber en entendant, la … surprenante question du rouquin.

-Hem … je ne crois pas que ce sujet nous concerne vraiment, Gojyo.

Le visage du demi-yokai, qui, affalé sur son lit, regardait son ami organiser leurs paquetages, se barra d'un grand sourire bien pervers comme il faut, made by Sha Gojyo.

-Justement, là est la question : est-ce-que ça a jamais concerné _qui que ce soit_ ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Hakkai. Imagine un peu que ce sale bonze pourri et arrogant soit en fait _un petit puceau tout minable _! Après tout, y a des chance, nan ? Un mec élevé parmi des chauves qu'a jamais eu l'air de s'être intéresser à qui que ce soit ! Ce serait énorme ! Avec ça, je pourrais le faire tellement chier que tous ses cheveux tomberont !

Intérieurement, Hakkai poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait un instant eu très peur que l'intention de son ami soit en fait de … disons, remédier au problème supposé de Sanzo (instinct de mère poule ? Jalousie ? Allez savoir …) mais apparemment, il ne faisait que chercher un bon moyen d'emmerder le moine, faute de se trouver une autre distraction un peu moins dangereuse.

-Écoute, Gojyo, commença l'ancien humain avec l'air condescendant d'un adulte qui veut empêcher un gosse débile de faire une grosse connerie, déjà, je doute un peu qu'un bonze de haut rang qui boit, fume et utilise son revolver sans retenu fasse beaucoup de cas de la chasteté monacale dans laquelle il est tenu …

-Maieuh …

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Et même si c'était le cas … comment pourrais tu savoir ? Rassure moi, tu ne comptes pas _lui demander_ tout de même ?

Hakkai eu quelques sueurs froides en voyant le kappa froncer les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir à cette éventualité, mais heureusement, ce dernier finit par soupirer.

-P't'être pas quand même … -sourire machiavélique- On a qu'à enquêter! Regarder si il jette un coup d'œil aux jolies filles, où-est-ce qu'il va exactement quand il sort s'acheter des clopes …

-"On" ? Non, désolé, mais la vie sexuel de Sanzo ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. J'ai tendance à préférer les belles créatures aux cheveux longs …

-Dis donc, Hakkai, tu te montre bien entreprenant … fit Gojyo avec un petit sourire goguenard.

-Hein ? Mais non, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! (1)

Gêné et ayant soudainement pris une belle teinte rouge écarlate, Hakkai se détourna, continuant à s'occuper de ses bagages.

-Toujours est-il, reprit-il en s'efforçant de prendre un ton badin, que n'ai pas l'intention de risquer ma vie pour ce genre de choses.

-Pff ! T'es pas drôle ! Ok, je m'en occuperai seul, mais moi je sais que je vais bien me marrer !

L'ancien humain regarda le kappa avec toute sa miséricorde ; il lui enviait presque toute cette insouciance …

On a dit presque.

ooOOoo

La bande à Sanzo avait maintenant quitté cette petite ville depuis trois jours, et depuis ses trois jours, le principal intéressé du complot de Gojyo, c'est-à-dire Sanzo, avait _peur_.

Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. Mais il faut dire qu'il avait de quoi ; imaginez un peu vous, une blatte qui passe son temps à vous regarder d'air air ultra louche, à vous prendre en filature quand vous sortez simplement vous acheter des clopes, et qui se mets à sourire comme un malade pervers juste en vous regardant, vous auriez pas les chocottes à mort, tiens !

C'était ce que se disait Sanzo en s'efforçant d'ignorer le regard fixe de Gojyo sur sa nuque tandis qu'il traversait une bourgade en Jeep.

Sa réaction, normalement, aurait du être de sortir son harisen/revolver/sutra et de demander à ce foutu kappa qu'est-ce-que c'était son problème, mais voilà, la situation ne l'était pas, normal, et, lorsqu'il avait été sur le point de le faire, l'idée du genre de réponse qu'aurait pu lui donner cette sale blatte vicieuse l'avait retenu. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir, en fait.

Heureusement, lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture pour entrer dans un restaurent, après le cinquante-troisième "j'ai la daaalle !" de Goku, Gojyo détourna enfin son regard du pauvre moine pour s'approcher d'Hakkai.

« _Pas trop tôt !_ songea ce dernier._ Ce mec peut vraiment être chelou des fois. Je pige pas du tout ce qu'il peut avoir dans la tête, et … non. Je préfère rien savoir. »_

ooOOoo

Sanzo avait sans doute raison de ne rien vouloir savoir, parce que lorsque le kappa se penchant à l'oreille du brun, se fut pour chuchoter :

-Rien à signaler. On est passé devant un superbe mannequin ultra bien gaulé et il a même pas cillé. Je crois que ce mec est asexué … C'est possible ?

Hakkai voulut lui jeter un regard peiné, mais il se dit que le sourire amusé qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir le décrédibiliserai un peu.

-Je ne sais pas, Gojyo. Je crois que non. Mais moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas remarqué cette fille, tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça veuille dire grand chose …

Avant que Gojyo puisse protester, Sanzo s'avança vers eux et pris la parole :

-Prends la carte de la trinité pour payer le repas, Hakkai, moi je sors cinq minutes m'acheter des clopes, _tout seul_.

La fin de la phrase fut appuyée d'un regard lourd de sens vers le rouquin qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre le moins du monde le pourquoi de ce regard assassin.

-Et bah tu sais quoi ? reprit le demi-yokai à l'adresse de l'ancien humain, une fois assis à table, après s'être assuré que le bonze était bien parti et que le singe était trop occupé à ne faire qu'un avec ses raviolis aux crevettes pour les écouter.

-Non, quoi ?

-Ben, au final, ma première théorie était la bonne : en fait, ce mec, c'est juste un puceau complètement ignorant ! Niark niark niark … !

-Voyons, Gojyo …

-C'est quoi un pusso ?

Les deux adultes se tournèrent, confus, vers Goku qui avait été trop troublé d'avoir put manger une assiette entière sans se faire piquer de bouffe par le kappa pour ne pas se demander ce qu'il se passait.

-Hem, et bien, fit Hakkai en bon professeur, c'est, euh … c'est comme ça que l'on désigne une personne n'ayant jamais eu de relation physique avec quelqu'un …

-Et Gojyo il veut savoir si Sanzo il est pusso ?

-_Euh_ … c'est-à-dire que …

Gojyo avait beau n'avoir absolument pas peur du singe, il n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait la situation. _Sauf … sauf si … si …_ Un grand sourire vicieux barra son visage.

-Mais, ça, Goku, tu le sais, nan ? Toi qui vis avec lui depuis siii longtemps … Dis, moi le singe, t'as jamais remarqué une fille rentrer où ressortir de la chambre du bonze à des heures improbables, hm … ?

-Ça va pas la tête, kappa pervers ? Sanzo, il est qu'à moi !

Silence abasourdi …

-Saru … qu'est ce que tu veux dire_ exactement _par_ « Sanzo est à moi » ?_

Sauf que le saru avait viré à l'écarlate et se dissimula littéralement dans son bo bun sans répondre, ce qui répondait assez bien à la question de Gojyo, voir même _aux questions _de Gojyo.

Waouh. Là, le rouquin s'avoua vaincu.

Il avait cru le moine asexué. Il l'avait envisagé gay. Mais _**zoophile**_, nan, ça, il y avait même pas songé.

ooOOoo

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le restaurent après avoir enfin trouvé un tabac ouvert, Sanzo se demanda s'il avait bien fait de revenir.

Assis à la table, le sourire ambulant s'était arrêté de sourire et le regardait arriver avec un air anxieux, tandis que le saru s'arrêta brusquement de manger, devint rouge pivoine et jeta un regard inquiet vers la blatte, qui elle, abordait une fois de plus son rictus abominable de vicieux.

Il faillit leur demander ce qui n'allait pas chez eux, mais hors de question d'avoir l'air de s'inquiéter.

-Je suis passé à la réception, ils nous louent deux chambres à l'étage. Je dors avec Goku, et …

Le ricanement du kappa fut trop infime pour couper la parole au moine, mais assez louche pour le faire réagir.

-_Mais bordel, je peux savoir à la fin ce que c'est ton problème espèce de blatte dégénérée _… ?

-Meuh rien du tout votre Hautesse … répliqua Gojyo qui commençait à s'étouffer de rire. J'espère juste que les murs seront assez épais pour votre intimité …

ooOOoo

-Gojyo … soupira Hakkai quelques instants plus tard en bandant le crâne du rouquin, devenu plus bosselé que Verdun en 1918 (2) après le passage du harisen.

-Quoi ? ronchonna ce dernier.

-Je t'avais dit que ça finirai comme ça.

* * *

><p>(1)C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.<p>

(2) Ok, j'avoue que j'assure pas niveau référence …

Voilà, finito, en moins de deux jours ! ( donc me demandez pas pourquoi c'est complètement bâclé …)

Bref … je sais que c'est pas original, mais, review ?


End file.
